The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of geranium, botanically known as Pelargonium hortorum Bailey,and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Americana Deep Rose. The new cultivar is propagated from a seedling resulting form the cross of 3080-2, a breeding line developed by Goldsmith Seeds Inc., used as the seed parent and the variety Fox (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,083), which was used as the pollen parent.
Americana Deep Rose is a product of a planned breeding program intended to create new geranium cultivars with deep rose colored flowers that have a reddish macule, semi-double flower from, green foliage, vigorous growth and superior cutting productivity.
The new cultivar was created in 1992 in Gilroy, Calif. and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings in Gilroy, Calif. and Guatemala over a two year period. It has also been trialed at Okemos, Mich. It has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations; and this novelty appears to be firmly fixed.